


We know

by Freddio507



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddio507/pseuds/Freddio507
Summary: An exploration of the relationship between Cassie and Mace before they set off on their mission, taken from the film's character notes. Also may explain the 'Trey' scene in the film.
Relationships: Cassie/Mace (Sunshine)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Movie Fanfiction





	We know

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been a fan of the movie Sunshine. During the lockdown of the Covid-19 crisis I re-watched this understated SciFi film and once again, I was captured. I read into more detail about the character descriptions written for the film and was captivated by Mace and Cassie’s dynamic and wanted to look at it further. 
> 
> I haven't really written this way before, so I am sorry if it does not flow well. Mature scenes, not advisable for minors.

………………………………………  
Training was hard, there was no other way to describe it. 

Morning swims, hours in zero gravity simulations, rigorous tests, gym sessions and team building. Cassie wasn’t particularly keen on any of them.

Night-time had a more relaxed feel. They were still allowed small comforts before they set off on their journey but the team of 8 were nonetheless confined into small living quarters to train and simulate the living conditions, that they were to encounter in the months ahead.

Cassie got into her bunk and turned to the side. Mace’s bunk was opposite hers. He smiled at her.

‘’What?’’ she said in a bashful tone.

He gave her a small smile back, ‘’oh, nothing ‘’

Cassie let out a small laugh, ‘Sure thing’’

She rolled over and fell asleep.  
………………………………………..

Cassie woke up early and took a shower. The showers didn’t provide a lot of privacy but having spent her time in the air force, she was used to it. In fact, the only person who found it uncomfortable was Capa, the only member of the team who had no military background.

Cassie turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around herself, she headed for door. Mace appeared at the doorway, also in a towel.

‘’Good morning Cassie’’

‘’Good morning Mace’’

‘’Are you waiting to join me?’’

‘’Pffttt, in your dreams Mace’’

‘’uh huh, so why are you blushing?’

Cassie’s mouth fell open, she stared into his blue eyes, ‘I am not blushing. You know what, sometimes you are unbearable.’

‘’Well I hate to break it to you Cassie, but you are going to see me every day for the next 3 years.’’

Cassie jokingly rolled her eyes back and sarcastically replied, ‘’Oh heavens, God take me now’

Mace laughed and looked at her adorningly 

The door opened and Searle stepped into the showers.

Mace and Cassie took a step back from one another.

‘Am I interrupting something?’ Searle questioned

Mace rubbed the back of his head, his other hand holding his towel.

‘’No, no all good’ he responded

‘’I am going to get dressed’’ Cassie managed to add before slinking out of the door.

……………………………………………..

Cassie sat on her bed, exhausted from another long day.

‘You ok Cassie?’’ he asked her from his bed

Cassie sighed and stared down at the cold floor, ‘Do you think the real thing will be as tiring as this?’

Mace rolled onto his hip and propped himself up with his arm. Mace didn’t sleep with a shirt on and the movement made his bed cover fall, revealing his torso. Cassie gave him a quick glance over.

‘Are you asking me if the training will be harder than being in space?

Cassie looked at him. 

‘’Yeah, I mean, I’m exhausted. Aren’t you?’’

Mace let out a small laugh, ‘’Yeah I am’’

‘’Did you speak to your family today?’’

It wasn’t a personal question. They had known each other for over a year now. Had spent everyday today. Slept in the same room as one another. Taken every meal together and even showered together. It was not a personal question.

‘’Yeah, I did actually. I spoke to Dad; he is doing well. Mom was out, so I might try her again tomorrow.’

Cassie watched Mace, his eyes and mind suddenly became unfocused, his mind clearly fell into thoughts about his family. Mace was honest, blunt at times but Cassie didn’t mind that. She knew he was military, he never had time to settle in one place. Maybe this was why he signed up, she thought.

‘Cassie?’

Cassie focused back in, unaware that Mace had been talking.

‘’Sorry what?’’

‘’I said, have you spoken to your parents?’’

‘’No not today, ii think I will call them tomorrow.’

‘’Seems crazy we leave in a couple of months’’

Cassie nodded, ‘Yeah, I’m looking forward to the last get together with family next week.’

Mace gave out a small laugh, ‘Yeah same here, can’t wait for you to meet my dad.’

Cassie snorted a laugh that Mace always found endearing. Cassie stood up and turned towards her bed. She pulled off her top and threw it on a nearby chair. She then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Mace took a moment to look at her body, highlighted in the blue hue of the room. He adjusted himself, feeling himself turn slightly hard.

Cassie stood in front of Mace in just a tank top and a thong.

‘’And what are you going to tell your Dad?’

Mace cleared his throat, ‘’ That my roommate has a really nice ass’’

Cassie turned to face him and threw her pants at him and giggled, ‘’My god, you are literally the worst.’’

Cassie got into bed and turned to face him.

Mace smiled at her

‘’What?’’

‘’Oh nothing’’

‘’Good night Mace’’

………………………………………………………………..

It had been an emotional day. The crew were allowed a full day with their families. The last time they were able to visit before their departure. It was filled with joy, laughter, love but also sadness.  
Trey’s mother cried hysterically saying goodbye to her boy. While Capa’s young nephews gave him mulitple high fives. Cassie did meet Mace’s father and wasn’t surprised to see that he was also handsome and tall. Mace’s mom was petite but strong and had piercing blue eyes, both parents wished her well.

The day ended with the crew relaxing together in the communal living room. They were also granted the luxury of some spirits.

Kaneda stood up, he swayed slightly. His cheeks had turned pink from the alcohol. ‘’Raise your glasses, to friends, family, to our mission!’

They all took a shot; it was something awful but none of them cared.

‘Anyone want another?’ Harvey chimed in

‘’Hell yes’’ Mace pushed his glass towards Harvey

‘’Yeah, what the hell, another for me Harvey’’ added Corazon, much to the crew’s delight.

Mace sat back in his seat, his thigh touching Cassie’s. Neither of them flinched or moved.

Cassie raised her glass to Mace’s, and they clinked them together, Mace made sure to give her a wink.

‘’So, when this is all over and we get home, what is the first thing people are going to do?’ asked Kaneda light-heartedly.

‘’Sleep with my wife’’ retorted Harvey with a drunk laugh

‘’Ok Mr Comms man, I think you need to go to bed.’’ Replied Capa

‘’Awww no! He was just becoming bearable.’ Replied Corazon with a wicked grin that even made Capa laugh.

‘It’s alright, I can go to bed myself.’ Harvey responded 

‘’So, Trey, what are you going to miss the most? Searle asked

Trey blushed at being put on the spot, he rubbed the back of his head, ‘’Wow, this is really bad but errr, video games.’’

The group laughed

‘’I get that man, I understand’’ replied Searle with a smile, ‘’Capa, what about you?’’

Capa thought for a moment, ‘’Fresh Air’’

‘’Oh, that is a good point, I’ll raise my glass to that.’’ Replied Corazon

Mace’s arm slinked around Cassie. He gently rested his hand on her right hip. Cassie’s heart beat a little faster. She took a sip of her drink.

‘’Uh huh, and you Cassie?’’

Cassie blushed, ‘’Hmmmm? What now?’’

Searle looked between Mace and Cassie; he noticed his hand.

‘’What are you going to miss the most?’’ he said repeated bluntly

‘’Showering alone’’

They laughed again but it was met with silence. Thoughtful silence.

‘’I am going to go to bed.’ Trey stood up. ‘’Thanks for this, I um, I needed it’’

‘’I guess that is my cue too’’ Corazon followed Trey, ‘’Goodnight everyone’’

‘’Goodnight!’’ shouted Capa.

With only the 5 of them left in the room, they decided to finish the bottle together.

……………………………………………………..

2 hours later, they stumbled back to their respective rooms. Capa tried his best to stay quiet, as he was sharing with Corazon. Kaneda and Searle paid no heed to their volume as they were both sharing together. 

‘’Good night Captain, goodnight Doc’’ Mace managed to say without giggling.

‘’Stay out of trouble Mace’’ came the doctor’s response.

Their door closed and Cassie and Mace were left walking the rest of the corridor to their room in a drunken state.

They were a happy state of drunk, bashful and daring more than anything else. Mace thought it would be funny to push Cassie with his hip. She stumbled and fell over. Both laughed like teenagers with Mace running to their door as quickly as possible.

Cassie got up and ran after him. Laughing wildly as she jumped on his back as he tried to open the bedroom door. 

The door opened and Mace walked in with Cassie clinging to his back, both still giggling. Cassie jumped off his back. Mace turned around to face her. In one swift motion, he stepped forward and pushed her back against the door and kissed her with hot desire.

Cassie’s hand ran through his short hair as she moaned against his hot kisses. His hands roamed down her back and grabbed her ass, he moaned against her mouth. Cassie’s hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it upwards. They pulled apart from their kiss, Mace pulled his shirt off and Cassie stared at his body with intent. His body had years of hard work put into it, every muscle was defined.

‘’Your turn’’ he growled

Cassie took her top off and her bra. Mace wasted no time. His hands grabbed her breasts, he sucked hard on them. Cassie’s head titled back as she gasped. Her hands scratched the top of his back. Her hands reached for him to stand back up, he did and kissed her hard once again.

Her hands reached for his belt. She undid it with little trouble. She slowly slinked down to her knees. She undid the zip, pulled down his pants and then his underwear. Unsurprisingly, he was already rock hard. She looked up at him and gave him a knowing smirk.

She took him in her mouth.

‘’Holy shit’’ Mace’s head fell back

She worked on him for a few minutes. She enjoyed hearing him moan.

He pulled her up and pushed her towards the bed. He pulled his pants and underwear off his feet and walked to the bed. Cassie was sprawled on top on his bed, her pants still on.

‘’Your still clothed, we can’t have that’’

Cassie bit her lip, ‘’Can’t we?’’

Mace unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Her underwear followed and soon his face was in between her legs. Cassie moaned loudly, blissfully unaware that their Captain was in the next room. Fingers entered her and she only cried out more. Mace smiled.

Mace climbed on top of her and pushed her legs further apart. He leant down and kissed her.

‘’How long have you wanted this?’’ she asked innocently

‘’Since the first day I met you’’

He pushed himself inside her. They both cried out in pleasure.

……………………………………………………..

‘’Shit, shit shit shit’’

Cassie paced in the small bathroom. She was now 12 days late.

The mission was leaving in 30 days.

She went back to her room, Mace wasn’t there, she thanked God for that. It wasn’t awkward after their encounter. They both knew it was impossible to pursue a romance. It was dangerous, it could jeopardise a mission. It already had.

To her despair, Mace walked into the room. Cassie turned around to face him.

‘’Shit Cassie, are you ok? ‘’

‘’I er, I don’t feel very well’

‘’You should probably go and see Searle. Is everything ok?’

‘Yeah, everything is fine. I um….Mace are we still friends?’’

He gave her a questioning look, ‘’Yeah. Why would you ask that?’’

‘’I just wanted to check, you know, after….’’

‘’After drunk vodka night?’’

She managed a small smile, ‘’Yes, after that.’’

Mace sighed, ‘’Cassie, we had fun. Maybe we can do it again on our mission, who knows. But we can’t have a relationship.’’

She nodded, ‘I know we can’t. I know. It is ok.’ She sighed heavily. ‘I am going to go and see Searle.’

She left the room.

Mace dropped his bag of the floor and violently punched the wall.

‘’Fuck!’’

He fell to his bed and put his head in his hands. He loved her but he knew that they couldn’t be together. He was pragmatic. A relationship would jeopardise the mission, the mission wasn’t about them. It was for mankind.

…………………………………………..

‘Searle, do you have a minute?’

Searle looked up from his notes, he saw fear in Cassie’s eyes and was immediately alarmed.

‘Cassie? Is everything ok?’’

‘’I need to talk to you’’

‘’Have a seat’’

Cassie sat down; her shoulders hunched over.

‘This is confidential right?’’

‘Yes’’

She exhaled slowly

‘’I’m late’’

Searle stared at her with a blank expression, he knew what she was implying but made her continue.

‘’I’m 12 days late. I need to do a test’’

Searle exhaled slowly.

‘’Cassie, we are leaving this planet in 30 days and you are telling me that you are pregnant?’’ 

Cassie didn’t reply

‘’Fucking hell Cassie. What are we supposed to do huh? Magically find another pilot?’’

Tears formed in her eyes.

‘’Does Mace know?’’

Cassie immediately looked into Searle’s eyes

‘How do you know?’’

‘’I’m no fool. Did neither of you think to use protection, seriously?’’

‘’You can’t tell him, please.’’

‘’What do you want me to do Cassie?’’

There was a long silence

‘’I need to do this mission.’’

‘’So…...?’’

‘’You know what I am implying’’

‘’Abortion?’’

Cassie’s eyes fell to the ground, ‘’Yes. I just want it done and forgotten with.’’

Searle looked at her. He stood up and sat in the adjacent chair. He placed her hand on her knee and spoke softly.

‘It will be ok, alright? I’m not going to tell anybody. I will get this sorted for you. It can be done within a day; I will sign you off for physical training for a week. Cassie, you and Mace…...you can’t do this again ok?’’

Cassie sniffed, ‘’We know.’’  
………………………………………

Mace watched Cassie sleep; the beds were surprisingly comfortable onboard Icarus 2. It wasn’t long until he also drifted off into a deep sleep. He dreamt of her that night. He dreamt of her every night.


End file.
